What goes on underneath
by KittiePhish
Summary: ...The office desk. Warining Yaoi smut lemon


The office was deathly silent, except for the 'tik', 'tik', 'tik' of the laptop keyboard. The large oval room was shrouded in darkness, the many picture windows blocked by the newly installed blinds in the uppermost floor of Shinra Corp. There was a small, table lamp on the white, immaculate desk that sat in the center of the large oval room. The entire setting seemed to have an eerie hospital sterility to it; white, dark with no feeling and hardly any furniture beyond a chair, the desk, and the lamp, a phone, the laptop that sat atop it. Rufus sat silent, completely fixated on the laptop, his eyes shrouded in mystery. He wore the simple white lab coat he always had; his identifying feature combined with his orange-blonde hair. His long fingered hands moved quickly across the keys, skillfully even. He was completely engulfed in his element.

The silence was shattered by the ringing of the phone on the desk, and he moved quickly to answer it. He pressed a button that was red, but not labeled in any way. The feminine, gentle voice of his secretary emitted instantaneously. "Agent Reno here to see you, Sir." Rufus narrowed his cold eyes, leaning back in the black leather rolling chair. "Send him in." his husky voice answered, without tone or anything that would reveal what went on underneath his placid exterior. He pushed the red button again, and devoted himself to the computer once more. It was if he was trying to come off as distant, or cold. Rufus _was _that way, or so he convinced the outside world. What did the outside world know?

The door at the far end of the room opened, and the other redhead walked in nervously. He carried his pole, slung casually over his shoulder. His green eyes had an odd sparkle of mischeif to them, one that Rufus noticed from the corner of his eyes. There was silence, as the door snapped shut behind Reno. Rufus didn't speak at first, rather he continued to type at his laptop. Finally, after a few moments, Reno spoke. "...I'm still here, you know." Rufus looked up, tearing himself away from his work. "I know." His voice was chilly and had a bite to it. Reno twitched. There was silence after that, until Rufus finally looked up and spoke again. "Would it kill you to be puntual?" he said waspishly, he voice as chilly as December wind. Reno frowned. "I was on a mission, I coul-" Rufus silenced him by cutting him off. "Shut up." Reno immediately fell silent. "You could have completed your mission within the time limit, do not try and bullshit me agent Reno." Reno twitched again at Rufus calling him "agent". He must have been really mad.

"Come here." Rufus closed his laptop and got to his feet, gesturing for Reno to draw closer. Reno walked slowly and cautiously, finally stopping infront of the desk. "Give me your pole." Reno raised his eyebrows, looking helpless. Rufus' left arm darted across the desk, snatching the pole from Reno and whacking him sharply in the head with it. "Ouch!" Reno whined, rubbing the spot on his head. Rufus threw the pole aside, it clattering about the floor with a series of violent "clangs". Tense moments passed, and a couple of deep breaths later, the silence was broken again.

"Reno, come behind the desk." Reno froze, hoping Rufus wouldn't get violent with him. "Reno! Come on." Reno found his body moving automatically, as if it had a will of its own. That was what he got for years of loyal service to the Shinra corporation. Automatically obeying every command yelled at him, wether he wanted to or not. More than half of the time, he didn't. He found himself staring into Rufus' cold eyes.

Rufus tilted Reno's chin upward, his lips brushing against Reno's. Reno's knees went completely numb, his eyes widening in surprise. He didn't expect his superior to be so gentle. The young CEO wrapped his arms around Reno's neck, pulling out the long ponytail of orange hair streaming down his back. Reno rested his empty hands comfortably on Rufus' waist. They kissed for what seemed like forever, locked in that sweet embrace. Reno felt Rufus run his tounge over the agent's bottom lip, requesting access to his mouth. They deepened the kiss, pushing tenderly foward into one another.

Rufus finally ended the kiss, planting feather light kisses down Reno's neck until he reached his ear. His hoarse whisper sent shivers down Reno's spine. "Do you want me?" Reno could have melted then and there, all he could manage was a weak nod. It had always been that way; Rufus always managed to knock him off his feet. Rufus' hand ran slowly and torturously down Reno's front, and up underneath of his shirt. He rid him of his navy blue jacket, tossing it into a careless heap upon the floor. The CEO unbuttoned Reno's white button up shirt, planting a kiss for every button undone. Finally, the shirt joined the jacket in the heap. Rufus kissed and sucked tenderly on the nape of Reno's neck, his hands running over Reno's chest.

Reno let out a small sigh, his flesh tingling for every place Rufus touched him. He slipped off Rufus' jacket, throwing it in the pile with his own clothing, and rid him of the shirt underneath of that, similar to his own white button up shirt. Reno nibbled on Rufus' earlobe while the CEO tugged teasingly at his belt buckle with one hand, while running his hand over the agent's tightly muscled torso with the other. He undid the Agent's belt, throwing it aside carelessly. His hand ran over Reno's erection, the bulge in the agent's navy blue pants. Rufus unzipped the pants and pulled it out, exposing it to the chill air of the office. Reno gasped, when Rufus gripped it, pulling him into a kneeling position and lieing Reno on the floor. Rufus climbed atop him, pining the agent's legs to the floor with his own, manually stimulating his length by rubbing, caressing, and groping it.

Rufus then began to plant kisses down the agent's torso and then his stomache, reaching his navel. He reached Reno's erection, running his tounge over it, making Reno gasp. The agent's breathing became increasingly labored, as Rufus took Reno fully into his mouth. Reno arched his back, moaning loudly. Rufus was silently thankful his office was sound proof. He locked eyes with Reno, as he began to move up and down on his length. Reno bucked his hips in the rhythm as they went, watching Rufus go down on him again and again. He ran his fingers through Rufus' hair, moving with his head in the up and down motion. The CEO's pace increased, and Reno's moans became more urgent, his hips bucking wildly underneath of Rufus' moist mouth.

Finally Reno came, crying out as his semen poured into the CEO's mouth. Rufus swallowed down every last drop. "Oh god.." Reno whimpered as Rufus moved up, to force the agent's juices back into his mouth. Their tounges tangled in a web of saliva and semen. Rufus pulled away, and whispered "Be right back", leaving Reno naked on the floor. Rufus dug through his desk drawer, to find a bottle of lubricant waiting for him. He returned with it in hand, pining Reno down once more. Rufus rid Reno of his pants, the last thin defense against him. They found their way into the same pile as the rest of the clothing. Rufus poured out a bit of lubricant, and lathered it on two digits. He entered Reno, a gasp emitting from the agent's mouth. He stretched him, while searching for the one sweet spot to make him cry out in pleasure.

A cry of pleasure echoed throughout the sterile room, indicating that Rufus had found it. He stretched while pushing into the spot simultaneously, Reno crying Rufus' name as loud as he could. Rufus added a third finger, and found a few seconds later that Reno was stretched satisfactorily. He got onto his knees, pulling Reno's legs over his hips, withdrawing his own erection from his tight pants moments later. He rubbed it teasingly across Reno's entrance, grinning at him. "Tell me when to continue." Rufus entered the agent, Reno grimacing in pain. A few moments passed, and Reno's voice was a small rasp. It said; "Now. Please." Rufus obliged, begining the torturous rhythm. Back and forth, the two rocked their hips, pleasure rolling over them like an electrical current.

Rufus moaned Reno's name, throwing his head back as he plunged deeply into Reno again and again. He finally withdrew completely, turning Reno over on his knees. He re entered the agent, picking the pace back up. Faster and faster, deeper and deeper, the moans grew louder. Rufus began to pull Reno's hair with one hand, sending waves of pain mingled with pleasure to settle in the hollow of his back. Rufus knew this was Reno's sensitive area, and raked his fingernails down it, causing Reno to come. Their voices chorused at the same time as Rufus filled Reno with his semen, and Reno's semen poured out onto the tiled floor.

Rufus withdrew for good, and Reno turned around to embrace him. They just held each other for awhile, until Reno got dressed and Rufus did the same. Rufus gave him another tender kiss goodbye, and the agent left for his apartment. He sighed and sat at his desk again, hitting the red button. "Shirley?" His voice rumbled, even more hoarse from the screaming. "Yes sir?" "Tell the janitor that I spilled chemicals on the floor again."

"Yes sir."


End file.
